


The Dragon's Prisoner

by Hankouteki



Series: Roleplays Turned One-shots [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Claws, Dragon precum as lube, Dragon sex, Fire, M/M, Monster sex, Orgasm Denial, Other, Rough Sex, mild bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hankouteki/pseuds/Hankouteki
Summary: Monster fuckers? Us? Never! Okay, maybe a little. ;)This is another roleplay turned one-shot. A young man is held prisoner by a very horny dragon. Hardcore fucking ensues. The young man doesn't want to enjoy it, but he just can't help himself.
Series: Roleplays Turned One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188545
Kudos: 6





	The Dragon's Prisoner

It's been some time since Kai was brought to the dragon Ryuu's tower. He had been unwittingly made into an offering from the royal family to save their kingdom from the beast's draconic wrath. He had been locked away in the cavernous treasure chamber, surrounded by gold and gems, and he hadn't seen anyone else for days. Until now. 

He hears the sound of the dragon's claws clicking on the floor as Ryuu approaches. The beast's intimidating shadow flickers on the walls in the torch light. He rounds the corner and steps into view. He's not that large for a dragon - his head reaches just about two feet taller than Kai's, but he still makes for a formidable creature. The dragon's red scales glimmer in the light as he walks closer.

Even if his captor had been human, Kai still wouldn't have stood much of a chance. The young man's small frame made him a fun plaything, and Ryuu frequently took advantage of that. Although he was of age, he had a quite youthful appearance, with bright, blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair.

"Royal heir," Ryuu says, his voice deep and rumbling.

Kai looks up at him, a bit nervous, but feigning indifference. "You again?" he says, crossing his arms with as much sass as he can muster.

Ryuu closes the distance, walking circles around Kai like a predatory animal.

"I'm your master now, heir. You'll address me as such."

Smoke plumes out of his nose, warning of what will happen if he is disobeyed. Kai scoffs, looking at the dragon with distaste. 

"You're as much a master to me as a mouse is to a lion," he says, rolling his eyes.

The dragon stops behind him, his long snout full of sharp teeth hovering next to Kai's head, his fangs flashing when he speaks. Kai shivers as he feels the dragon's breath on his neck.

"You're a feisty one", Ryuu laughs. "I like that." 

His long, snake-like tongue flicks out, brushing Kai's jaw. Kai yells out in disgust, taking a couple of quick steps forward and turning to face the dragon.

"Leave me alone, you foul beast!" He shouts at Ryuu, his voice and face conveying hatred, but the growing bulge in his pants saying something else entirely. 

The dragon strides towards him, forcing him to scramble back until he ends up on his back in a pile of golden coins. Ryuu's front paw sets down on Kai's chest, heavy and firm, sharp claws almost poking holes through his clothes. Kai squirms a bit under the beast's claws, but he can't move much lest they puncture his skin. The dragon leans his neck down, persistent to have his snout all up in Kai's face. He looks into Kai's eyes, his orange gaze fiery, excited.

"No. You're mine now. And I do what I want with you."

Kai glares at the beast and spits in his face, but the spit just sizzles and evaporates, and the dragon's grin only grows larger, sharper. A claw makes short work of Kai's belt, and his pants too, tearing a long rip down the middle uncomfortably close to his junk. Kai gasps as the lower half of his body is bared to the terrifying beast, scrambling to cover his erect dick with his hands and blushing immensely.

"You'll learn to enjoy it. You'll have the rest of eternity to," Ryuu rumbles.

"Never! I could never enjoy such acts with a monster like you," Kai grits out.

The dragon laughs again, and a shower of sparks bursts out of his mouth. Kai hisses in pain as the sparks lightly burn his skin, but his dick only grows harder from the sensation.

"Your body betrays you, heir," Ryuu says as he flexes his fingers, his claws tearing through Kai's shirt and sinking into the boy's skin, causing him to cry out before gritting his teeth against the pain. "And I'll find more ways to make you crave me." 

He crouches down on his haunches, and between his legs an inhuman, dangerous-looking cock has emerged covered in fleshy nubs and ridges. Kai gasps at the sight of the dragon's massive cock and puts his hands on the beast's scaley chest, trying to push him away. Of course, Kai's resistance has almost no effect.

Ryuu's free hand grips around Kai's hip, the claw of his thumb poking into Kai's loins close to the base of his dick. Kai whimpers as a bit of blood runs down from each puncture wound. The dragon sinks his claws deeper into Kai and pushes him down firmly into the gold. 

Precum is dribbling out of the beast's dick, lubricating it generously. He shifts his stance, his dick coming to rest for a moment next to Kai's in the crook of his crotch, briefly giving Kai a real good look. Kai gazes at Ryuu's cock again, his own giving a slight twitch in response.

Ryuu shifts again, this time the tapered tip coming to press against Kai's asshole. Kai tenses in anticipation as he feels the pressure of the dragon's cock against his tight hole. He looks at him with what he intends to be a glare, but there is too much desire in his gaze for him to pull it off.

Ryuu pushes forward, not hard but relentlessly, just barely giving Kai enough time to stretch around him. Kai gasps out in a mix of pleasure and pain as his body struggles to take in the dragon's massive cock. His own cock dribbles with pre-cum as his arousal grows immensely.

Ryuu's breath is hot against Kai's skin as his teeth close around the boy's shoulder in what to the dragon is a gentle nibble but leaves seeping gouges in Kai's skin. Kai cries out as the sharp teeth bite into him, but coupled with the pleasure of being so incredibly full, he doesn't feel it as much.

Ryuu buries himself in Kai all the way to the hilt, causing Kai to inhale sharply, his eyes tightly screwed shut. There's a second of stillness, giving him just one moment to settle before Ryuu starts to thrust, not pulling out particularly far before he shoves himself in again...hard and fast.

A growl rumbles out of his throat, and he pulls Kai hard onto his cock as he pumps in and out. Kai grits his teeth as he adjusts to the roughness of how the dragon is pounding into him. Eventually he relaxes and moans, his hand lazily drifting down to his cock to lightly stroke it.

Ryuu's paw comes off of his prisoner's chest to grab around Kai's hip, both his hands now holding the boy there and his grip on him growing tighter as he picks up speed, railing him brutally. When he speaks, it's in breathy bursts.

"See. It's so much easier to just give in."

Kai moans in pleasure as he is fucked relentlessly, no longer caring about putting up a front. Precum drips from his cock, running down over his hand and onto the dragon's dick, providing additional lube. He begins to stroke himself more quickly and desperately. 

"I- I'm gonna..."

Ryuu's breath grows ragged, stray embers drip from his mouth like drool. He's buried deep into Kai now, his thrusts fast and erratic as he pushes the small human down on his cock like a sleeve.

"Not. Yet." he growls, his hand pushing Kai's away to squeeze around the base of the boy's cock, blocking it off.

Kai groans out in agony as he's prevented from coming.

"Please, I'm so close. Please let me cum," he begs. 

His cock throbs in the dragon's hand as he locks eyes with the beast, giving Ryuu a pleading look. Ryuu glares back, his grin both malice and pleasure in equal measure. Kai's asshole tightens around Ryuu's cock bringing the dragon closer to his own orgasm while also intensifying the stimulation Kai's receiving. 

The sound of the dragon's groin slapping against Kai's ass reverberates through the treasure chamber as he rails the boy hard. But not before long, the dragon's tongue lolls out of his mouth, his eyes growing hazy as it gets increasingly harder to control himself, his thrusts frantic. 

Kai watches as Ryuu gets close to release, hoping the dragon will let go of his cock soon and let him join him. Almost desperately, Ryuu finally does let go of Kai's dick just to grab around the boy's hips again. With a roar, he digs himself into Kai as deep as he can. 

Kai can almost feel how Ryuu's cock throbs inside him, how the cum rushes through it to shoot out in explosive bursts deep inside him. Kai climaxes with the dragon, his cum going all over both of them as Ryuu's fills him up. He lets out a long moans as his eyes glaze over from the sheer intensity of it all.


End file.
